A Change of Heart
by panaginip02
Summary: Anna sees Yoh suffering from heatstroke... what does she do? Read and review! It's my first SK fic!


My first Shaman King fic!!! Enjoy!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: None of the characters below belong to me!!!!!  
  
A Change of Heart  
  
After training in the backyard one afternoon, Yoh let out a yawn and, dizzy from the heat, nearly fell back to the ground but caught himself back on balance before he could do so.  
  
"Anna would beat me if I had done that," he though as he entered their home.  
  
By routine, Yoh was supposed to cook dinner for Anna and him but he felt awfully tired and had the urge to go into his bedroom to take a really quick nap; he would just have to move faster in cooking dinner.  
  
"Just ten minutes; Anna may still be sleeping."  
  
Yoh quietly opened the door to his bedroom and, stepping in, closed the door behind him. Groaning, he took off his headphones and fell onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. He closed his eyes, and despite the upcoming headache, fell asleep. Anna woke up from her sleep an hour later. Upon hearing no clink of the dishes, she angrily made her way to Yoh's bedroom. She opened his door.  
  
"Yoh! You're supposed to be cooking dinner!"  
  
She stopped short when she noticed Yoh's condition. A physically strong person from her training, Yoh looked like he had collapsed on the bed. From where Anna was standing, se saw that Yoh was unusually pale, a sure sign of heatstroke.  
  
"Poor Yoh," she muttered.  
  
She turned around to leave, but something, she didn't know what, made her turn back to Yoh. Anna walked over and sat on the bed by his head. Looking down at him sleeping, she thought back on all the times she had spent with him training to become Shaman King. Because of all the training, she forgot the reason why Yoh and she were already engaged.  
  
There weren't as many shamans as there were before. They were engaged for another line of shamans to be born into the world. And that couldn't be done unless there was love between them. Anna loved Yoh from the very first time they met, but she had made him cry back then. Anna could infer from that he didn't like her very much, probably only a little, considering he hadn't tried running away from her. But then again, she couldn't read his mind; he could just be going through all the hell she put him through to work better with Amidamaru. Anna felt the need to know Yoh at a close, personal level.  
  
She stroked Yoh's hair lightly for a while, and then went to get a glass and jug of water from the kitchen. She re-entered Yoh's bedroom and set them on Yoh's table. At the sound of the glass and jug set on the table, Yoh began to stir. E groaned and rolled to his side. He slowly opened his eyes and was immediately scared when he saw Anna in his room. Then he remembered that he hadn't cooked dinner.  
  
"A.Anna!" he began rambling, "I forgot to cook dinner, I'm sorry, I'll take care of it right now," and attempted to stand up. However, he was still dizzy and he developed a headache. Anna rushed over and caught Yoh before he could collapse.  
  
"Don't worry about cooking dinner tonight; you don't look very well. It's heatstroke, come on," Anna guided Yoh over to sit up on the bed and went over to the table to pour out water."  
  
'You're dehydrated Yoh, and you're going to keep on drinking this water until I'm satisfied."  
  
Anna handed his the glass of water, which he gratefully took.  
  
"Thank you Anna."  
  
He was expecting her to beat him up but was awfully happy that she was doing this instead. Anna gave him an extremely rare smile.  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
Then to Yoh's surprise, Anna sat beside him on the bed and pretty close too. With a serious tone, Anna said,  
  
"You scared me when I saw you lying down here a couple of minutes ago."  
  
Once again, Yoh was surprised. Anna? Scared of him?  
  
He took a drink out of his glass.  
  
'Do I really look that bad?"  
  
Anna nodded.  
  
"Until the weather cools down, you're going to have to train indoors."  
  
Yoh groaned inwardly, causing Anna to look at him.  
  
'I know you want to revert to your former way of training; just wait until you're Shaman King. Until then, you don't get much of a break."  
  
Anna's voice softened considerably. By that time, Yoh wanted to know why Anna was acting like she was, to know what was going on in her mind.  
  
"So when do I get a break?"  
  
Anna's eyes softened as well.  
  
"Right now."  
  
Anna leaned closer and lightly kissed Yoh on the lips. Yoh was amazed at the sudden change of mood in the room.  
  
"Anna." he softly murmured before kissing her back.  
  
Now Anna had accidentally left the door open, and Amidamaru had floated by seeing Yoh and Anna in mid-kiss. He really wish he could close the door, but as a ghost, he couldn't.  
  
The End  
  
-Yeah, it was a strange ending but yeah. anyways. please review!!!!! 


End file.
